Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board that is obtained by laminating a surface protection film on a substrate in which a conductor block is embedded, and relates to a method for manufacturing the wiring board.
Description of Background Art
International Publication No. 2014/199456 describes a wiring board in which a pad is provided on a portion of a substrate exposed from an opening part of a surface protection film. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.